harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Quicksilver Quill Awards
The Quicksilver Quill Awards are a literary prize conferred annually at Mugglenet Fan Fiction for Harry Potter fanfiction. 2016 Winners * Best General Story, One-Shot: Aunt Marge’s Even Bigger Mistake by FloreatCastellum * Best General Story, Chaptered: Makers of Fine Wands by CanisMajor and Not From Others by FloreatCastellum * Best Dark/Angsty Story, One-Shot: Fortress: An Anatomy by teh tarik * Best Dark/Angsty Story, Chaptered: A Slant-Told Tale by Squibstress * Best Post-Hogwarts/Next Generation Story: The Aurors by FloreatCastellum and On The Verge of Happy Endings by WrenWinterSong * Best Poetry: The Lethifold by Oregonian * Best Canon Romance, One-Shot: The Moon and the Sea by FloreatCastellum * Best Canon Romance, Chaptered: Firewhiskey (A Love Story) by Wonk * Best Non-Canon Romance, One-Shot: love and lycanthropy and other institutions by teh tarik * Best Non-Canon Romance, Chaptered: The Green Knight Rises by Kerichi and A Slant-Told Tale by Squibstress 2015 Winners * Best General Story: Tiny Animals by Oregonian & The Not-So-Fast and the Furious by minnabird * Best Dark/Angsty Story: Astriferous by Padfoot11333 * Best Post-Hogwarts/Next Generation Story, One-shot: Now and Forever by Northumbrian * Best Post-Hogwarts/Next Generation Story, Chaptered: Friends and Foes by Northumbrian & Allegiance by ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor * Best Poetry: Early, Early Spring: Professor Sinistra Reflects by Oregonian * Best Non-Canon Romance: James and Me by Northumbrian * The Contribution to MNFF Award: Oregonian & Padfoot11333 2014 Winners *Best General Story, One-shot: Tea Behind Bars by WeasleyMom *Best General Story, Chaptered: Exile Vilify by the opaleye *Best Dark/Angsty Story, One-shot: Sybill Trelawney and the Unexpected Gift by Squibstress *Best Humour Story, One-shot: Wood by ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor *Best Alternate Universe Story, Chaptered: Four Secrets by hestia jones *Best Poetry: Red Squirrel/Sun Rises by hestia jones & The Cookie-Cutter Life by minnabird *Best Romance - Canon Story, One-Shot: A Light in the Gap by WeasleyMom *Best Romance - Canon Story, Chaptered: Serenade by Equinox Chick *Best Romance - Non-canon Story, One-Shot: Glass Over the Flame by the opaleye *Best Same-Sex Pairing Story, One-Shot: Sanguini, the Vampire by teh tarik *Best Same-Sex Pairing Story, Chaptered: Under My Skin by Equinox Chick *Best Next Generation Story, One-shot: Pat-a-Cake by foolondahill17 *Best Post-Hogwarts Story, Chaptered: Crocus by Equinox Chick *Best Original Character, Chaptered: Beatrice Avery from Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets by CanisMajor 2013 Winners *Best General Story, One-shot: Noble Souls by Gmariam *Best General Story, Chaptered: Pulling The Strings by Acacia Carter *Best Dark/Angsty Story, One-shot: Growth by teh tarik *Best Dark/Angsty Story, Chaptered: Other Side of Glass by teh tarik *Best Humour Story, One-shot: Fear and Loathing in Florida by minnabird and Morning After by HalfASlug *Best Alternate Universe Story, One-Shot: One, Two, Three by Alice Mac *Best Alternate Universe Story, Chaptered: Unbreakable by hestiajones *Best Poetry: The Girl in Madam Malkin's by the opaleye and The Absent Guests by hestiajones *Best Romance - Canon Story, One-Shot: Blackberries by Equinox Chick *Best Romance - Canon Story, Chaptered: Love and Order by Gmariam and Seven Simple Years by HalfASlug *Best Romance - Non-canon Story, One-Shot: Heart's Desire by Squibstress *Best Romance - Non-canon Story, Chaptered: A Palisade of Persuasion by Equinox Chick *Best Same-Sex Pairing Story, One-Shot: Footprints in the Sand by Equinox Chick *Best Same-Sex Pairing Story, Chaptered: Rat by DragonDi *Best Marauder Era Story, Chaptered: Love and Order by Gmariam *Best Next Generation Story, One-shot: The Last Casualty by trinsy and Uncovered by Death by Equinox Chick *Best Next Generation Story, Chaptered: *Best Post-Hogwarts Story, One-shot: You Can Write the Book by teh tarik and Gaps Between by lucca4 *Best Post-Hogwarts Story, Chaptered: Laid to Rest by ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor and Nineteen Days Later by HalfASlug *Best Original Character, One-Shot: Danny from Footprints in the Sand by Equinox Chick and Melea from Wind's Nocturne by Acacia Carter *Best Original Character, Chaptered: Adrian Radley from Stolen Magic by coolh5000 2012 Winners *Best General Story, One-shot: Reveries & Butterflies by lucca4 and Maps by the opaleye *Best General Story, Chaptered: The Unbreakable Curse by Karaley Dargen *Best Dark/Angsty Story, One-shot: Hangman by littlebird *Best Dark/Angsty Story, Chaptered: Inner Demons by lucca4 *Best Humour Story, One-shot: 'i' before 'e' by Equinox Chick *Best Humour Story, Chaptered: Much Ado About Nothing by Argelfraster *Best Alternate Universe Story: Quiet In Our Town by the opaleye *Best Romance - Canon Story, One-Shot: Another Horcrux Down by WeasleyMom *Best Romance - Canon Story, Chaptered: Raindrops by Gmariam *Best Romance - Non-canon Story, One-Shot: Love is Like a Wrong Turn on a Cold Night by lucca4 *Best Romance - Non-canon Story, Chaptered: Where We Started From by Equinox Chick *Best Same-Sex Pairing Story:Truth or Dare by Equinox Chick and Shadows Deep by Equinox Chick *Best Marauder Era Story, One-shot: Vendetta by lucca4 *Best Marauder Era Story, Chaptered: Defiance by Gmariam *Best Next Generation Story, One-shot: Today Is Victory Day by Maple_and_PheonixFeather *Best Next Generation Story, Chaptered: Stars or Carousels by Equinox Chick *Best Post-Hogwarts Story, One-shot: The Latecomer by HalfASlug and Steel Hearts by ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor *Best Post-Hogwarts Story, Chaptered: Uncommon Friends by Gmariam *Best Poetry: Enterprising Young Men by Equinox Chick *Best Other Character: Henry Tsotsie from Alexandra Quick and the Stars Above by Inverarity Forum Quicksilver Quill Winners In 2012, MNFF introduced the first Forum Quicksilver Quill Awards, recognising the excellent service by various members on the Beta Boards. *'Slytherin of the Year:' the opaleye and coolh5000 *Slytherin Runner Up: iMusic17 *'Ravenclaw of the Year:' babewithbrains *Ravenclaw Runner Up: Gmariam *'Hufflepuff of the Year:' Equinox Chick *Hufflepuff Runner Up: hestiajones *'Gryffindor of the Year:' welshdevondragon *Gryffindor Runner Up: Maple_and_PheonixFeather *'Head of House/Prefect of the Year:' ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor *'Archive Mod of the Year: '''ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor *'Forum Mod of the Year:' ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor for The Great Hall *Forum Mod Runners Up: Equinox Chick for The Three Broomsticks and hestiajones/the opaleye for Susan Bones' Book Club *'Most Helpful User: Equinox Chick *Most Helpful User Runner Up: coolh5000 *'''Most Enthusiastic Member: iMusic17 *Most Enthusiastic Member Runner Up: babewithbrains *'Best Bannermaker:' the opaleye *Bannermaker Runner Up: majestic_ginny *'Best Artist: '''lttlebird *Best Artist Runners Up: minnabird, MissMeg and Karaley Dargen *'Best Drabbler:' the opaleye *Best Drabbler Runners Up: Karaley Dargen, Weasley Mom *'Best Beta: the owl *Beta Runner Up: babewithbrains *'''Best Newbie: the owl *Newbie Runner Up: acaciacarter *'Outstanding Contribution to MNFF: '''coolh5000, Equinox Chick, and ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor 2011 Winners *Best General Story: Glass Ginny by WeasleyMom *Best Dark/Angsty Story, One-shot: What Lies Behind by C_A_Campbell *Best Dark/Angsty Story, Chaptered: Lacuna Mentis by hestiajones *Best Romance - Canon Story, One-Shot: How to Wait by WeasleyMom *Best Romance - Canon Story, Chaptered: Because You Came by hestiajones *Best Romance - Non-canon Story, One-Shot: The Substitute by hestiajones *Best Romance - Non-canon Story, Chaptered: In The Ashes by ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor *Best Same-Sex Pairing Story: It Takes Two To Tango by lucca4 and Monochrome by Equinox Chick *Best Marauder Era Story, One-shot: Whatever Happened To Saturday Night by Simply Being *Best Marauder Era Story, Chaptered: Juggling by Equinox Chick *Best Next Generation Story, One-shot: The Bookshop Owner's Gift by h_vic *Best Next Generation Story, Chaptered: High by Equinox Chick *Best Post-Hogwarts Story, One-shot: All the Time in the World by ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor *Best Post-Hogwarts Story, Chaptered: In the Ashes by ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor *Best Poetry: The Lost Weeks by the opaleye and The Lady Hufflepuff by minnabird *Best Humour Story, One-shot: The Seven Potters by Gmariam *Best Humour Story, Chaptered: Taking Direction by WeasleyMom *Best Alternate Universe Story, One-shot: Going Against Salazar's Grain by hestiajones *Best Alternate Universe Story, Chaptered: Halfway to Infinity by Eponine *Best Other Character: Dita from Juggling by Equinox Chick 2010 Winners *Best General Story: Fred and George's Busy Day by Northumbrian *Best Dark/Angsty Story: Distantly by Psijupiter *Best Romance - Canon Story, One-Shot: What Would You Do? by ron lover *Best Romance - Canon Story, Chaptered: Trickster by Willow Rosenberg *Best Romance - Non-canon Story, One-Shot: Waking by the opaleye *Best Romance - Non-canon Story, Chaptered: Lavender, blue - A Gryffindor true by Equinox Chick *Best Same-Sex Pairing Story: The Dance We Do by Equinox Chick *Best Marauder Era Story: Veils by Equinox Chick *Best Historical Story: A Prize Above Rubies by Equinox Chick *Best Next Generation Story: Our Little Secret by Kerichi *Best Post-Hogwarts Story: Memento Mori by Liandrin *Best Poetry: The Clarion Call by hestiajones *Best Humour Story: Aberforth Dumbledore: A Love that Dare not Bleat its Name by Equinox Chick *Best Alternate Universe Story, One-shot: The End of Fear by MagEd *Best Alternate Universe Story, Chaptered: Accursed Miracle by Morgan Ray *Best Other Character: Mark Moon in Moon by Northumbrian *Best Beta Reader: hestiajones *Best Artist: Evora *Best Reviewer: ahattab33 2009 Winners * Best General Story, One-shot: "The Love of Family" * Best General Story, Chaptered: ''The Letter * Best Dark/Angsty Story: "Poppy Seeds" * Best Humor Story, One-shot: "Bare Bottomed Longbottom" * Best Humor Story, Chaptered: Padfoot Prohibited * Best Romance - Canon Story, One-shot: "It Must Be Love" * Best Romance - Canon Story, Chaptered: Someone to Watch Over * Best Romance - Non-canon Story: Dearest Friends * Best Romance - Other Character Story: My Troubled Tyrant * Best Alternate Universe Story: Astra Inclinant, Non Necessitant * Best Poetry: "I Am Alive" * Best Marauders' Era Story: Lions of Gryffindor * Best Post-Hogwarts Story: A Little More Time * Best Same-Sex Pairing Story: Rebel Stars * Best History/Mystery, One-shot: "The Writer" * Best History/Mystery, Chaptered: Recolitus Optimus * Best Beta Reader: Amortentia x/Nitwit Blubber Oddment Tweak x * Best Artist: Magik 13 * Best Male Other Character: Dieter Heydrich, Für Das Größere Wohl * Best Female Other Character: Alexandra Quick, Alexandra Quick and the Thorn Circle and Alexandra Quick and the Lands Below * Best Reviewer: kumydabookworm * Best Bannermaker: whomovedmyquil 2008 Winners * Best General Story, One-shot: "As the Wall Crumbles" * Best General Story, Chaptered: Alexandra Quick and the Thorn Circle * Best Dark/Angsty Story, One-shot: "Slaughter-Dew" * Best Dark/Angsty Story, Chaptered: For Bitter or For Worse * Best Humor Story, One-shot: "Voldy's Deathpants" * Best Humor Story, Chaptered: Padfoot Prohibited * Best Romance - Canon Story, One-shot: "Look After You" * Best Romance - Canon Story, Chaptered: The Life and Times of Harry Potter * Best Romance - Non-canon Story: Denial * Best Romance - Other Character Story: A Raven's Song * Best Alternate Universe Story: Cruciatus * Best Poetry: "Always" * Best Marauders' Era Story, One-shot: "Statues, Safes, Painted Walls and Streetlights" * Best Marauders' Era Story, Chaptered: Phases of the Moon * Best Post-Hogwarts Story, One-shot: "Fragmentary Blue" * Best Post-Hogwarts Story, Chaptered: Curriculum Vitae * Best Same-Sex Pairing Story, One-shot: "I Know Who You Are" * Best Same-Sex Pairing Story, Chaptered: Background Secrets * Best History/Mystery: The Traveler's Secret * Best Beta Reader: Azhure * Best Artist: Beauty in the Breakdown * Best Male Other Character: Tyler Stevens, A Stolen Past * Best Female Other Character: Shiloh Sanders, Once There was a Darkness * Best Reviewer: Indigoenigma * Best Bannermaker: crazy_purple_hp_freak 2007 Winners * Best General Story: Where Light and Shadow Meet * Best Dark/Angsty Story: When Saints Die, The World Stops Spinning * Best Humor Story: 101 Ways to Woo Hermione Granger * Best Canon Romance Story: The Wedding Ring * Best Non-Canon Romance Story: Clair De Lune * Best Original Character Romance Story: Sins of The Father * Best Same Sex Romance Story: Amanda * Best Alternate Universe Story: Curse of the Reapers * Best Poetry: "Escape" * Best Marauder Era Story: More Than a Feeling * Best Post-Hogwarts Story: Through Fields of Gold * Best History/Mystery Story: The Portrait Painter * Best Beta Reader: Colores * Best Reviewer: GreyLady * Best Performance by a Male Original Character: Lucas Malory, Vacillation and Volition * Best Performance by a Female Original Character: Miriam Daniels, Fool Me Once * Best Fan Artist: A Cappella 2006 Winners * Best General Story: Oblivious * Best Dark/Angsty Story: "Take My Heart Away" * Best Humor Story: "Tom Riddle and the Half Blood Prince" * Best Romance - Canon Story: Daddy * Best Romance - Non-canon Story: Avenged Sevenfold * Best Romance - Original Character Story: The Grey Lady's Love * Best Alternate Universe Story: "The Violin Teacher" * Best Poetry: "The Raconteur" * Best Marauders' Era Story: Symphony of a Quartet * Best Post-Hogwarts Story: Spirits in the Future * Best Same-Sex Pairing Story: A Few Moments Granted * Best History/Mystery Story: Fate * Best Beta Reader: Lurid * Best Artist: Coppercurls * Best Male Original Character: Ariel Sachs, Ariel and the Triwizard Cup * Best Female Original Character: Tia Spencer, The Upside of Being Down * Best Reviewer: Periwinkle Category:Awards #